


Pizza Saturdays

by oakwoodblue



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bookshop Owner Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Modern Era, Total Landscaper Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakwoodblue/pseuds/oakwoodblue
Summary: Julian works at an adult bookshop in Philadelphia.Geralt owns Four Seasons Total Landscaping.---I'd say I'm sorry but honestly? I'm not.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 35
Kudos: 266





	Pizza Saturdays

He hears the sound of a truck pulling up across the road, so he closes his book and straightens up to look out the window. Across the road, his neighbour steps out of his old pick-up and Julian hears himself make a small noise in the back of his throat at the sight: Geralt exits the vehicle shirtless and sweaty from a hard job well done. His muscles, well-defined from years of hard labour, ripple as he hauls his equipment out of the back of the pick-up.

‘Sweet Jesus, help me,’ Julian mutters as he watches Geralt work. It’s almost eleven, so Geralt’s right on time. Once he’s finished working, he’ll put on a shirt and walk down to the café on the corner of the street. That’s where Julian will meet him, and has met him, for the last three months. Ever since he began working at the bookstore.

His professor had said that working in a bookshop was a good retail job to have if he wanted to become an editor. Get to know the content and all that.

And really, he hadn’t specified what kind.

And unless Julian is looking to become the acquiring editor for Mills and Boon, he’s not really sure that working in an _adult_ bookshop is really going to forward his career. Still, his bosses are nice enough and the pay is good.

And the view.

Well, no one can complain about the view.

Geralt slips into the shed and that’s Julian’s cue. He logs out of his laptop, locks the till and flips the ‘back in five minutes’ sign on the door.

This time, though, Geralt arrives before him. He’s wearing a tight black t-shirt and smells musky and fresh, like sweat and freshly cut lawn. On anyone else, Julian would think it’d be unsightly. But on Geralt–

‘My shout, this time,’ he says as he sees Julian.

‘You bought last time, I’m pretty sure.’

‘No. You bought on Sunday morning, remember?’

Julian smiles at the thought as Geralt slips an arm around his waist and pulls him forward. They’d both been working late on Saturday night – Julian doing the afternoon shift, and Geralt doing taxes. He’d noticed Geralt’s pick-up still in the driveway of the Four Seasons as he’d been leaving. In the dying light of a November evening, he’d crossed the road to the shed and knocked on the door.

Before then, they’d only seen each other in passing – at the coffee shop, on the street. Now he could put a face to the name. And a voice.

‘Been watching you,’ Geralt had muttered. ‘You take the train home. Don’t stay on my account.’

‘Still an hour to the last train. There’s a pizza place down the road. Tried it?’

Geralt had paused and looked back at his desk. ‘Hmm. Could go for a bite.’

Julian orders an extra-strong black and Geralt gets a caramel latte. Normally, they’d part ways after getting a coffee. Geralt has call-outs and Julian has customers. But this time, they linger out the front of the café. Geralt leans against the wall and sips his coffee. Julian sees the invitation for what it is; a moment in their day they can take for themselves.

‘Eskel got a strange call,’ Geralt mutters over the lip of his coffee.

‘How so?’

‘Some dude wanted to book the yard for some politician to make a speech. Probably about casual labour or unions or something.’

Julian quirks a brow. ‘A speech?’

‘Yeah. Said they needed room for a few people.’ Geralt shrugs. ‘Guess it’s the outdoor COVID thing? I dunno.’

‘Still, why your company?’ Julian frowns.

‘The yard, maybe. I can move the cars. Park out on the street or something.’ Geralt takes another sip of his coffee. 'Close to the city.'

'You gonna do it then?'

'Dad says yes. It's a lot of money.'

That makes Julian’s brow rise. ‘ _Really?_ ’’

Geralt nods. ‘A lot.’

‘Huh. Well, I guess pizza is on you this Saturday, then,’ and then he raises his coffee cup. ‘Thanks for the coffee.’

But Geralt doesn't smile at the joke. He cradles his coffee and Julian thinks he sees him worry his lower lip.

‘We really doing this, then?’

Julian frowns. ‘Doing what?’

Geralt’s gives him a serious look, which isn’t out of the ordinary because Geralt is serious about almost everything, but there’s something about the way he looks at him that makes his breath hitch.

‘The Saturday pizza thing,’ and then Julian must hesitate, because he adds, quite loudly, ‘the sex.’

Julian bursts into laughter. ‘Yes, I know what you meant. I mean, do you want to?’

‘I do. Do you?’

‘Sure.’

‘Don’t…,’ Geralt huffs and averts his gaze. Like the words cause him pain. ‘Don’t like… causal.’

‘Ah,’ Julian says over the lip of his coffee.

‘If that’s all you’re looking for, we can stop,’ Geralt says, and then Julian attempts to reply, but Geralt continues, ‘I’ve done it before, and-,’

Julian raises his hand and presses it against the juncture of Geralt’s jaw and throat. The gesture catches his attention, and he stops talking.

‘I want that, too.’

And then Geralt surges forward and kisses him. He tastes like too-sweet coffee and vanilla and is warm and wet and brilliant. Julian wants more but he’s hyper-aware they’re on a street corner in Tacony, so he settles for a rather chaste kiss and the feel of Geralt’s calloused thumb slip underneath the hem of his shirt.

‘So, we have pizza Saturdays, but how do you feel about stir-Fridays. Maybe at my apartment?’

‘Sounds good. But I gotta get up early to help Eskel move the equipment for this speech.’

For a moment, Julian laments the loss of early morning cuddles. ‘Oh, right. Who did you say booked you again?’

Geralt shrugs. ‘Some politician.’

**Author's Note:**

> this grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let me go.


End file.
